The Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) advance the development of risk-based food safety programs by establishing a uniform basis for measuring and improving performance. Continued expansion toward achieving and sustaining conformance with the VNRFRPS and developing a nationally integrated food safety system will improve critical regulatory program elements and resource allocation efforts designed to protect the public from foodborne illness and injury. Georgia applied for the 2012 VNRFRPS Cooperative Agreement on July 11, 2012 and received the Notice of Grant Award on September 10, 2012. We have demonstrated continuous improvement to the retail food regulatory program throughout the 5-year cooperative agreement by: ? Achieving and sustaining conformance with the VNRFRPS. ? Updating and following the VNRFRPS Strategic Plan. ? Researching and developing new methods to achieve and sustain conformance with the VNRFRPS. ? Ensuring food safety staff completes training courses and program requirements outlined in VNRFRPS and the food contract. ? Continuing to advance the standardization program seeking uniformity among Retail Compliance Specialists. If funded under this cooperative agreement application, Georgia will continue its commitment to develop and maintain best practices while striving for full conformance with the VNRFRPS by: ? Training employees in full accordance with the program standards. ? Evaluating standard operating procedures (SOPs) applicable to the program. ? Developing and implementing SOPs required to establish or maintain conformance with the program standards.